


Curiosity

by DemonDeepFried



Series: Drabbles [11]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Crushes, Deals, Drabble, F/M, Kinda fluff, Longing, Pining, if you really squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-28
Updated: 2015-08-28
Packaged: 2018-04-17 17:48:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4675757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonDeepFried/pseuds/DemonDeepFried
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rumplestiltskin has yet to pin you down and can't help but want to know all about you. Shame you make that so difficult...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Curiosity

“It didn’t work, it didn’t work,  _it didn’t work!”_ you screamed as you slammed open the doors to Rumplestiltskin’s palace. “It didn’t fucking work, Rumple!”

The man in question didn’t even look surprised by your sudden entrance, merely curious and vaguely amused. “And what would it be you’re referring to, Miss Y/N?”

Narrowing your eyes, you spat out, “The knife. The knife didn’t work. That miserable old fucker is still ticking.”

At this point, you realised that Rumplestiltskin wasn’t the only person in the room as you spotted a rather handsome man sporting a bored but similarly amused expression wearing a dishevelled old top hat on his head. 

“Evening, Hatter,” you nodded toward him. He frowned at the new nickname but remained silent. “Rumple, I want that man dead, and you will do that for me. Our little arrangement, remember?”

He nodded slowly.

“Good, then you will remember how you  _owe me one_!” you reiterated, before spinning on your heel and marching back out of the room.

* * *

Watching you leave, Jefferson turned to the Dark One and didn’t bother to muffle his laugh. “You know, honestly, when I saw you staring at each other, I just wasn’t sure if it was sexual tension or murderous rage. But I am definitely putting money on the former.”

Rumplestiltskin glared at the Hatter and, with a flick of the wrist, sent his beloved hat flying across the room, leaving the man to scurry after it.

He sighed.

You were broken in a lot of ways, but there was a brilliance in you that he wanted to know all about.


End file.
